Unbeknownst
by Raping Time
Summary: EDIT. Kagome has just moved to Tokyo. Her first day leads her to find out her oldest friend goes there, her enemy, her little brother, and an idiot.
1. Chapter One

**For readers who have read this previously: I realize the story has changed a bit from hen I first posted it, but you'll live. ****For everyone: The way that demons age is different from what other people say. They age normally until the age of eighteen in human years, and then aging slows down dramatically. There is a demon realm kind of thing, but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, etc live in the human realm part. And I can't give everything away… so, read on!** "**Legend" ((This Important))**

(_This is me spazing out spasmodically and speaking to you during the story 'cause I 3 you al! **hugs**_)

**-Noises… like this BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP (imagine alarm clock noises here) - or –BEEEEEEEEEEEEP (school bell) – or knocking (i.e. –knock- -knock-)**

**(one), _(one) _me being weird… it's the class counting down… you'll see later on…**

'_This is someone thinking… usually Kagome…'_ **Flashbacks state they are flashbacks and are written in **_italics_**. Get it, got it, good.**

Strong emotions in sentences are in **bold**. Like that!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. And/or any brands labels mentioned in this story… This will be my first and last disclaimer. P-342 17! 4) / l33t $ !11z. (fear it and my elite skills -- direct translation)**

**IMPORTANT **And a small side note, I will be revising each chapter individually. So, one day there could be one chapter revised, on another there could be three. You never know. And yes, I will have new chapters in the next few weeks.

**Unbeknownst**

_**Chapter One**_

**-----------------**

**-BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH-**

The alarm clock was now smashed to bits on her floor by the wall. Luckily it was only the second one that week. She quickly got out of bed and dressed. Applying the only make-up she ever wore, lip loss, to her outfit of black baggy pants with a few chains on it, a green shirt with a picture of the cabbage patch kids on it, black vans, and a green bandanna. Her hair was left down and she wore sunglasses to hide her eyes. She grabbed her keys and black bag and ran down the stairs. Kagome looked at the clock and gasped.

"No time for breakfast, I'm gonna be late!" She whispered to herself.

She hopped on to her motorcycle and sped off as if the devil itself was trying to have her for dinner, not that it would want to eat her. Anyway, she arrived at the school and parked with school having already started. Kagome jumped off and went to the main office, which is right through the front door.

"I'm new and I need my schedule."

"Kagome, right?"

"Yes."

"Here you go. Do you need-" The secretary handed the girl her schedule without looking up. As she started to ask if she wanted help around the school, she found no traces of Kagome left. "Never mind..."

Kagome walked down one of the hallways, '_207, 209, 211, 213, eureka, I've found it!_' She silently entered the room to see her aunt talking about the Shikon no Tama. Kagome decided that right then would be a good time to intervene.

"The Shikon no Tama was created in the Feudal Era-

"By Midoriko, a miko."

"Oh! You must be our new student, Kagome Higurashi. I'm Ms. Minato. Please take the seat in the back." Ms. Kaede Minato said.

Kagome went to the back of the classroom and sat by the window. She zoned out remembering what happened at her last school. Let's hope no one at this school got on Kagome's bad side... who knows what will happen. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when two boys burst through the door.

"Boys, where have you been?" Ms. Minato yelled.

"Well auntie, Inuyasha and I had car troubles, someone parked in 'Yash's parking spot." This boy had a small black ponytail coming from the back of his head '_he reminds me of my brother..._' and violet eyes. He dressed in blue jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and white Nikes.

"Some stupid fucker parked their bike in my spot!" Added the supposed Inuyasha. He had long black hair and violet eyes as well. He dressed in khaki slacks, a red shirt, and navy Vans.

The two walked to the back of the class and sat down, Inuyasha beside Kagome and the unnamed boy beside Inuyasha.

"So who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome wasn't listening to him at all, '_Wait, that boy... who could he be... only two people called auntie 'auntie' Miroku and me? She didn't address them by names, and he said 'Inuyasha and I'... so it could be Miroku. I guess I do miss my family... I wonder how many OTHER family members I have here...? I guess I'll have to ask later._'

"Hello?"

Kagome turned to the voice it was the supposed Miroku with Inuyasha standing beside him.

"The teacher is forcing us to be your partner for the project."

"What's the project on?"

"The Feudal Era, we have the sub topic... Miroku what sub topic do we have?" '_It is Miroku..._'

"The legend of the Shikon no Tama. I only know a bit about it."

"I know nothing about it."

"I do."

"You do?"

"No, I just said that so you'd like me." Kagome answered with sarcasm dripping off every word in galleons.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere."

"Whatever."

**-BEEEEEEEP-**

Kagome waited until everyone was out of the class to talk to her dear auntie.

"Kagome?"

"Yes auntie?"

"Ah, so you figured it out."

"I'm not stupid."

"What about Miroku?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll talk to him about it. Is that why you partnered us up?"

"One of the reasons. You should be getting to class."

Kagome walked out of the class and quickly found her next class, the beloved subject of math. She walked in and found out that Inuyasha and Miroku were in her class as well. Kagome ignored the teacher and sat down in the back.

"Miss in the back?"

"What?" She said coldly.

"Er, never mind." The teacher finished her lesson early and let the class have some free time.

Miroku and Inuyasha once again walked up to her.

"Can we sit here?"

Kagome shrugged. She was trying to figure out a way to tell Miroku that they were related. '_Maybe Kaede could do it instead... No..._'

"So, where'd you live before coming here?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I got transferred here, that's all." She replied icily.

"Which school?" Miroku asked.

Kagome refused to reply to that particular question as if it didn't matter. They continued to ask questions until Kagome decided to ask one of her own when Miroku left to go to the washroom.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're related to Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

"So?"

"You guys are one of the richest families, why go to a public school?"

"My HALF-brother, Sesshomaru, forces me to go."

"I see… Does he go here, too?"

"Unfortunately."

"So what did I miss?" Asked an oblivious Miroku to the cold and indifferent Kagome and a pissed off Inuyasha.

**-BEEEEEEEP-**

She walked away from the boys and towards the cafeteria. Once she entered it, she knew it was a mistake. One of the reasons was because Rin was there...

"Oh my God! Kagome! Is that you? I haven't seen you in like forever! You have to sit with me and my friends." She said pointing to a table filled with various people, where she would no doubt half-fit in because of her attire. One of them caught her attention though, amongst the crowd sat Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't really want to face him currently, but with Rin, she was probably going to be persuaded to sit with them.

"I'll pass."

"You must come, please?" Rin pulled out the puppy dog look.

"Fine." _'Damn puppy-dog face… I give in too easily…'_

Rin dragged Kagome to the table and they stared at her and Kagome stared at them back. They all dressed relatively normally. Though there were a few punks amongst them, including Inuyasha preppy punk (oxymoron!) look. One girl, latched onto Inuyasha's arm, was staring at her in utter disgust. She then averted her attention to Sesshomaru. It seemed she was using Inuyasha to see Sesshomaru. '_I wonder if they've seen Fluffy in his goth clothes...? Not to self: Blackmail Sesshy._'

"Everyone this is Kagome." Rin said. "Kagome that's Yura, Kikyo, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Hiten, Manten, Kagura, Koga, and you already know Fluffy."

Kagome nodded to each person as he/she was introduced to her. To Sesshomaru she smiled a bit, remembering her past.

"Pleasure meeting you, and seeing you again Sesshomaru." Kagome stated to the people she was introduced to and Sesshomaru nodded as a reply. "Oh yes, Sesshomaru…? Remember when we were friends?" There was no answer from the cold and indifferent Sesshomaru. "I have pictures. Would you like to see them?"

Sesshomaru blanched at the word 'pictures'. "You carry them around?"

"Uh-huh. I love the one when you-"

"SHUT-UP!"

"But it was really funny, I'm sure your friends would LOVE to see them! So I have this one where he-"

"Kags?"

"Yes Sesshy?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Ah c'mon, all those sessions talking to Mrs. T? The good ol' days..."

"So that's where Sesshomaru went. With her." Inuyasha said distastefully.

"I feel so welcomed Inuyasha. I'm leaving; it was nice to meet you all."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Kagome paused. "Rin, this is for you." She handed Rin a picture of Sesshomaru when she had moved away. Kagome walked out of the cafeteria as gasps of shock was heard behind her. She walked outside and up to a tree. Quickly sitting down, Kagome thought about before her best friend had moved away. They'd always pull pranks and caused total chaos. Kagome smiled… When she was thirteen she moved away never to be seen again by him until today.

She got up and headed to her gym class, unbeknownst to her that Sesshomaru was in it.

**-----------------**

_**Raping Time**_


	2. Chapter Two

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS _EXTREMELY _BAD FIGHT SCENES... you have been warned!

**TO VIEW LEGEND, GO TO FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Unbeknownst**

_Chapter two _

**-----------------**

Kagome walked to the gym after getting lost a little. What she saw was a table full of different weapons (swords, katanas, bone boomerangs, bows and arrows, sickles, staffs) and some of the people from lunch.

"Okay, students, listen up. We will be starting on a new unit, weapons. Now how many of you know how to use a sword or katana? Twenty-three? Okay, bow and arrows? Only two? Bone boomerangs? Two again! Sickles? One. Staffs? Two... Okay. Um, new girl and Sesshomaru, can you demonstrate swords?"

The students gasped when the teacher had said that. They were putting THE Sesshomaru against some new weak girl.

The two nodded, ignoring the other people, and both went to their bags. Once they retrieved their weapons they got into a battle stance. The class started the countdown.

_(three) _(_ --- Remember, class counting down-ness_)

Kagome was a little nervous; she hadn't gone against Sesshomaru since she was thirteen. She thought her skills had improved, but what if his had too? Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's emotionless face and saw he was thinking.

_(two)_

Sesshomaru was in fact thinking about his last spar with Kagome. She had won, he remembered. It was the first time she had beaten him. He looked at Kagome's stance and saw she hadn't changed a bit.

_(one)_

When the class had screamed one, the two swords clashed together and quickly pulled back to bid their master's wishes. They were diving in and out and the air rang with the sound of metal hitting metal. A couple classes surrounded the gym, and they all heard the sound. The classes arrived to see Kagome make a small cut on Sesshomaru.

Neither were tired, neither were about to quit either. Kagome swiped at Sesshomaru and snagged a bit of his t-shirt. "You're getting slow Sesshy."

She had spoke too soon, with inhuman speed Sesshomaru was directly behind her with his arm around her waist and his sword to her neck. "I think it's just you Kaggy." Behind them the crowd was clapping and cheering.

Kagome, having other ideas waited until Sesshomaru's arms loosened. With another burst of inhumane speed Sesshomaru could see Kagome looking down at him with her swords tip to his neck. Kagome had knocked his sword arm from her neck, grabbed the hand from her waist and had flipped him onto his back with her sword pointing to his neck.

"You spoke too soon Fluffy." Kagome whispered. The crowd had been in silence after their applause for Sesshomaru, that is, until they burst into applause for Kagome.

Three students walked up to them, Miroku, Inuyasha, and a girl Kagome had seen in her math class.

"How the hell had YOU beat Sesshomaru? NO ONE can, so how did you manage it?" Inuyasha screeched at her.

"I guess that's what happens after… tons of training."

"HENTAI! MIROKU, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY BUTT!" The girl slapped Miroku and looked towards Kagome. "Hi! I'm Sango, we have math together."

"I know, nice to meet you." Kagome replied, knowing that they would become good friends. "Miroku if you touch me you WILL regret it later on." Kagome said, she meant about finding out they were related, but he took it as beating him up so he quickly removed his hand.

The teacher – Mr. Something-or-the-other – decided to bring forth the next weapon. "Kikyo and Kagome, could you please demonstrate the bow and arrow?" They nodded and both retrieved their weapons, well Kagome did, Kikyo chose form the weapons provided. They walked up to the archery range and got into the stance. Four classes surrounded them, the teachers obviously not caring that their students weren't in the class. Mr. What's-his-name-again was putting the new girl against all the school's best people at these tasks and everyone in the vicinity wanted to see the outcome. "On my count..."

**(three) **(_ --- Same counting thing here too_)

Kagome whispered reassuring words to herself. She had just realized that this Kikyo was the one that Kagome once knew. They had been stepsisters when her mom had married her third husband, Onigumo. Kagome shivered for a second, remembering him. The surprising thing though was that Kikyo was said to have died, murdered actually.

**(two)**

Kikyo sneered at Kagome's nervous form, or at least that was what Kikyo thought. She knew who had attempted to murder her and she wanted revenge, which was why Kikyo practiced everyday. She knew she probably wouldn't get revenge, but the thought that she could made her shiver in delight. She smiled this time, a small little smile that chilled someone to their bones.

**(one)**

The two eighteen year old girls shot their arrows, both hitting a bull's eye. Everyone was surprised at this small feat. "Go back ten yards." The teacher said and the two did as they were told. "Shoot." They both shot and hit a bull's eye again. "How far can you both go back?"

They both answered with longer distances; Kagome's being the farthest. It was like a mini competition in the class. Kikyo went back and Kagome went to the same distance, not really noticing the disbelieving looks on people's faces. No one thought that 'the new girl' should be able to beat their best students. But Kagome did beat Kikyo; they went back another ten yards. They both notched their arrow and shot. Kikyo's had hit the outer circle while Kagome had hit another bull's eye.

The crowd cheered and the teachers all whispered a 'wow'. "Sango can you please demonstrate the bone boomerang?" Sango nodded and retrieved Hiraikotsu. She swung the thing at the offending straw scarecrows by the archery lanes. The boomerang went through all of them and the classes applauded.

This went on with all the other weapons until they had all been shown. "Okay class, er classes, listen up!" Mr. You-know-the-guy-with-hair said loudly. "Okay, any classes not belonging here please go. Okay, each and every single one of you will choose one NEW weapon to learn. There is a sign-up sheet by my office, please just sign your name and you can go get changed."

Several people went up to Kagome to congratulate her. Kagome ignored them, not really caring what other's thought. Inuyasha, however, seemed to be persistent in asking where she trained. Kagome continued to ignore him and signed up on how to learn the art of the boomerang. The rest of the day was boring and while she was leaving the school, Inuyasha just _had_ to annoy her further.

"Wench! Just tell me where you were taught and I'll stop bugging you!" Inuyasha yelled above many other voices.

Kagome decided she had had enough of Inuyasha's idiotic behaviour and wished to silence him, whispered in an almost deadly voice, "You know Inuyasha, if I wanted to I COULD just kill you for being loud, annoying, and idiotic... But that wouldn't be nice so how about this: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU NOW!" Kagome shouted the last part hoping it had gone through Inuyasha's thick skull.

"Look bitch, I don't like being yelled at and there is no fucking way in hell you could kill me." Inuyasha shouted back, the message obviously not getting to Inuyasha's brain.

"You fucking bastard, you know my name, so use it. Second, I could kill you, I'm sure Fluff won't mind his idiot brother disappearing at night." Kagome yelled back getting pissed very quickly and a pissed off Kagome is a hazard to one's health.

"You don't know where I live, so how could I 'disappear' suddenly?" Inuyasha said smirking. Inuyasha lived in the "rich people's settlement" and no one knew that. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha that Kagome knew his exact location.

**-----------------**

_**Raping Time**_


	3. Chapter Three

IF YOU'RE NOT "BRIGHT" AND FORGET WHAT THINGS MEAN, REFER TO LEGEND ON FIRST CHAPTER. Thanks!

**Unbeknownst**

_**Chapter three**_

**-----------------**

"You think I don't know? You just keep believing that." With that Kagome walked away from Inuyasha, she had given too much away.

Inuyasha, being the persistent fellow he was, ran up to her. "Does Sesshomaru know?"

"'Course, we were best friends, after all. You think I wouldn't remember?" Kagome replied. She was quickly becoming irritated by his pointless chitchat. "Look, why do you keep talking to me? I seriously don't need this right now."

"I was just asking, you don't have to be a bitch about it." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome walked away, irritation written all over her face. When she had walked far enough, she slipped down an alley. She was about to teleport to her home, but she all of a sudden heard voices.

"I saw the girl go down here." The voice was obviously male and sounded rough.

"You sure? For all you know the bitch could've gone down the alley across the street." Another voice said Kikyo's voice actually.

"Wait, maybe she did..." The man said.

"You incompetent fool! Do I have to do everything myself?" Kagome saw a light coming from their direction and felt someone brush against her aura. "For once you were right idiot." Kikyo said.

Kagome knew what was to come. Kikyo had almost died by Kagome's hands. It had been an accident, however.

**---Flashback---**

_**Blood flooded her vision. Kagome's patience wore thin. A blue sword formed in her hand and she looked at her enemy.**_

_**"This is your last day here, say goodbye." Kagome whispered maniacally**_

_**She slashed the girl in front of her twice making two deep cuts in the form of an X on her chest. Her blood flowed freely and she collapsed. Kagome lifted her sword and walked away, thinking she'd die by blood loss.**_

**---End Flashback---**

Kagome sensed the pair coming closer, so Kagome quickly teleported. She had learnt this fairly useful skill by accident one day. It was in the Demon Realm, Kagome had been meditating at a waterfall when she started thinking about her home, and she had unknowingly added a bit of her powers into it, thus she arrived on her bed at her house.

Anyway, Kagome teleported to her house quickly. She knew Kikyo could easily follower her, so Kagome concealed her aura and powers. She knew no one was in the house. Her parents were dead, as well as her brother and grandpa. That meant there was only Kagome in her house.

Although Kagome knew that she could take Kikyo on, she somehow knew that there was something more to this girl. So there was only one safe place to go next and that was to 'Fluffy-sama's' house. Kagome didn't know if she could stand being in the household with either of them.

Maybe the fact that she would be in the same household as _them_ made her want to go there less, but at least she'd get a good sparring partner. Or maybe she feared that they wouldn't take her in, she WAS coming in on them unexpectedly. Kagome left to their house anyway, unbeknownst to her that they would take her in.

**-----------------**

_**Raping Time**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Unbeknownst **

_**Chapter Four**_

**-----------------**

**-knock- -knock-**

A consistent knocking noise could be heard throughout the mansion. A servant quickly came to the door to see who was knocking.

"Hello miss. May I ask how you got here?"

"You haven't changed your key in ages, Rei. How do you think I got here?"

"Kagome?" The servant girl screeched and then hugged Kagome.

"Hey Rei! Long time no see! You came to see Flu-I mean Sesshomaru I presume?"

"Yes. Please inform his retardedness-sorry, lordshipness I'm here."

"You always were less distanced around here, always so giddy. And, right away Kagome, miss, Kagome!" Rei said as she saluted Kagome.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru walked into the hallway wondering if Kagome had truly come to the mansion. He flinched inwardly as he heard shouts in the hall, apparently Inuyasha had been informed as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BTICH?" Inuyasha screeched.

"None of your fucking business." Kagome replied calmly.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS WHEN YOU'RE AT **MY** HOUSE!"

"Inuyasha, cease this at once. Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru, I've come to ask for a place to stay."

"May I ask why?"

"I have reasons to believe a miko is trying to kill me."

"Oh? Who?"

"Kikyo." The whole time this conversation was going on, Inuyasha was wondering why they talked so formally. But once she said Kikyo was trying to kill her…

"KIKYO WOULD NEVER TRY TO KILL YOU, YOU LYING WENCH!"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.

"She was lying to you Inuyasha. She is."

"I think I'd be able to tell if she was murderous or not!"

"She's been lying to you."

"You lie!"

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru roared. "I will not tolerate such behaviour in MY household."

"Sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome said bowing. Inuyasha just snorted and walked away.

"You may take your previous room, Kagome."

"Thank you, Fluffy."

With that Kagome walked the familiar hallways to her room. She just hoped it didn't bring back those horrid memories like before. Unbeknownst to her that something big was before her.

**-----------------**

_**-rt**_


	5. Chapter Five

**Unbeknownst **

_**Chapter Five** _

**-----------------**

Kagome lay asleep in her room. It was close to both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's, much to her dislike. And this had been her old room, oh the memories of this old house…

**---Flashback---**

"_Come on Sess-chan!"_

"_Coming. I still don't know why our dads make us play together."_

"_Mommy once told me it was because we're be-betroted… betrothed?"_

"_Ewww!"_

"_What? What does that mean?"_

"_It means we're gonna hafta get married and have babies."_

"_Oh… Sesshy, where do babies come from?"_

**-----------------**

"_I'm telling this to you only one more time; I am NOT going to teach you how to fight."_

"_Oh why not? You don't want a weak mate, do you?"_

"…"

"_Sesshomaru, why is your face all red? Are you sick or something?"_

"_I am not sick!"_

"_Then why is your… Okay, bye then."_

**-----------------**

"_I can't believe him!"_

"_What?"_

"_My_ father_ mated with a _human_ woman!"_

"_So?"_

"_SO? It's not right! He's a taiyoukai. Taiyoukai shouldn't have to lower themselves to human standards!"_

"_But if they're in love…"_

"_Who gives a shit if they're in love? He didn't love my mother!"_

"…"

**-----------------**

"_So…"_

"_So what?"_

"_Did your step-mother have a boy or a girl?"_

"_Boy."_

"_Name?"_

"_Inuyasha. It doesn't even suit the runt."_

"_Oh Fluffy, it's okay. You'll live won't you?"_

**-----------------**

"_Guess what!"_

"_What?"_

"_My mother mated again!"_

"_So?"_

"_He's human and she's pregnant with my little sibling!"_

"_Not another one…"_

"_Just 'cause you don't like Inuyasha doesn't mean that I won't like my sibling. I don't see the point of your disgust in humans any ways, they're fascinating creatures."_

"_They're boring."_

"_You're hopeless."_

**-----------------**

"_Why are you crying, Kags?"_

"_He, he was with that, that, that whore! He said he didn't love me and he never did!"_

"_Kags, it wouldn't matter anyway, remember our parents wishes?"_

"_So? It clearly says that if I don't want to mate with you I don't have to, but only if I find someone else. No offense, but I don't think you're my type."_

"…"

**---End Flashback---**

Kagome jolted awake. All the memories of Sesshomaru… Another thought, why couldn't Inuyasha remember her? And does Miroku know he's a half-demon? Did her mother conceal all of his powers, looks, and memories? And why was she going to this school again? And Sesshomaru? She'd ask him later... right now she had the urge to go train.

Kagome walked to the dojo and when she was closer, she heard metal slashing the air. Another thing was that Sesshomaru's scent was getting stronger meaning he was in there. '_Great, now I have to see him in the morning… I wonder if he remembers… We've known each other for a long time…_' Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes as she remembered one particular memory.

**---Flashback---**

_She was walking to her boyfriend's house to surprise him. She was supposed to go to his house in a couple of days but her mother had allowed her to come early. Kagome started walking faster, she was really excited._

_She walked to his front door and knocked, his mom answered and she looked worried. Kagome knew his mother liked her, she knew that his mother wanted to them together. So when she opened the door with a worried look, Kagome didn't know what to do._

"_Hi Mrs. O, is-"_

"_Kagome. What are you doing here?" Kagome turned to the voice. It was _her.

"_What are _you_ doing here, Kikyo?"_

"_I came to visit-"_

"_Me."_

_It was her boyfriend, "How could you?" She screamed at him. "How? I thought you loved me!" He just shook his head._

_Kagome left, she ran out the door and used some demon speed to get home, and it didn't take long until she bumped into Sesshomaru._

**---End Flashback---**

That memory had only been three years ago, but she still remembered how Sesshomaru had comforted her, how it had felt so right. She walked into the dojo and met Sesshomaru's gaze.

"You're crying."

"What gave you the first clue?"

He walked up to Kagome and… hugged her. Kagome burst into another round of tears and held onto Sesshomaru tighter.

"Why are you crying?"

"Memories… There are so many memories in this place. So many…"

He remained silent; he was having another flashback as well.

**---Flashback---**

"_Come on Sess-chan!" Kagome tugged his arm; she wanted to play tag to prove she was faster than he was. He always went slower to make her happy. He didn't really care if he 'lost' to a girl._

"_Coming. I still don't know why our dads make us play together." He knew though, he knew. But he didn't want to say anything, unless she knew as well._

"_Mommy once told me it was because we're be-betroted… betrothed?" she knew, her mother obviously told her. '_Humph, why do I have to betrothed to her?_' He thought. _

"_Ewww!" He stated. He knew the basic meaning of the word, well, he knew the full meaning of the word. But he pretended to know only half of the meaning. '_How do I get myself into these situations?_'_

"_What? What does that mean?" Great, she didn't even know what it meant._

"_It means we're gonna hafta get married and have babies."_

"_Oh… Sesshy, where do babies come from?" Oh God, I am NOT explaining this one._

"_Go ask your mom."_

"_But I still want to play tag!"_

"_Fine, ask her later." He poked her arm. "You're it!" And with that they had a game of tag._

**---End Flashback---**

He looked at the girl crying into his chest. '_I wonder if she remembers…?_' Unbeknownst to either of them that both knew and that there were to pair of eyes watching them with envy.

**-----------------**

_**-rt**_


	6. Chapter Six

**IF YOU HAVE MAJOR ISSUES, GO SEE LEGEND ON FIRST CHAPTER! There you go, now you're not confused anymore!**

**Unbeknownst**  
_**Chapter Six**_  
**-----------------**

Golden eyes stared at the couple holding onto each other. He didn't know why, but he was jealous. How could he, boyfriend of the greatest woman, be jealous? Knowing that they'd sense him soon enough, he walked away determined to find Kikyo.

**-----------------**

"Crybaby."

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

"You put on an act but inside you're just a crybaby."

"You know, that's not very nice of you." Silence was her response. "Okay, so you're never nice. You could at least be nice now."

"Why would this Sesshomaru lower himself to comfort you?"

"Cause secretly you want me so bad…"

"Pft."

"Not denying it are you?" Kagome grinned at him.

"Got you to smile."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"This is going to go on forever. We shouldn't act like children."

"But Fluffy, it's fu-un. You know it!" The raised eyebrow was her answer this time. At least it was only half silence. "Hey, how come Miroku didn't recognize me? Or Inuyasha for that matter…?"

"Miroku doesn't even know he's half-demon. Your mom put a spell on him. Inuyasha's just stupid."

"Hmm… Do I gotta tell him?"

"Yes, you're also the only person who can break the spell."

"Lovely." Kagome stated. _'How am _I_ going to break this- did Sesshomaru just say something…?'_ "You say something?"

"No… Nothing at all." (_LIAR! What? I have to give hints sometimes! 'Tis fun! Think about it? Wink, wink!_)

"Right, well I'm going to go to school tomorrow and attempt to avoid the murderousness of Kikyo."

"You do that. And please don't bring the blackmail photos."

"I totally forgot about those! Heh, heh, heh… hopefully people don't ask me about those… if they do, bad luck for you!"

"Kagome…"

"Hahaha! Okay, now to cheer me up more… you have to do something embarrassing."

"No."

"Please?"

"This Sesshomaru will not degrade himself to amuse you."

"But you don't know what I want you to do."

"And I'll never know."

"But, you know you wanna…"

"Make Miroku do it. Or Inuyasha."

"Hmm… Not a bad idea... thanks Fluffy! Okay, now that we have my future amusement half-planned, you have to do something for me!"

"No."

"Meanie… Now, we must plan what to do with our little brothers…"

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in some classes with Miroku and Inuyasha any ways?"

"Um… Wait, you're right! They screwed up my classes… again! Goddamn school systems… Blah, just find out when Inuyasha and Miroku are going to be together next! This I order of you!"

"Hey Sesshomaru! I'm going to the mall with Miroku, Sango and Kikyo! See ya!"

"There you have it."

"Let us head forth into the world unknown!" (_Aww, she reminds me of me:D_)

"Right."

"Oh my God! Can we-"

"No."

"But you-"

"No."

"Fine, we'll take your ugly ass car."

"I have more than one and we're not taking that one."

"But I wanna be cool looking."

"You're peppy for a girl who was depressed ten minutes ago."

"So? I wanna take the pretty car."

"No. We have to be inconspicuous."

"Blah. Fine, be that way… Fluffy."

"I will be."

"So… what should we do with our subjects… Mmmyess…"

"It's supposed to cheer you up, you decide."

"Okay… Oooh! I have just the thing. Now, let's get to the Bat-mobile Robin!"

"Kagome."

"What?"

"No."

"No what?"

"Never do that again."

"Right, right. You can be Batman… It is your car. Whatever, let's just go! Now… which mall is he going to?"

"I…I don't know."

"Great, this is just great. The Almighty and Powerful Sesshomaru of DOOM to us all doesn't even know where his little half-demon brother is. Sniff him out!"

"How about we just follow his car?"

"Ooh… how?"

"GPS tracker."

"Nice."

"Let's go!"

And so the duo went to the mall where Kagome would once again encounter the evil which is Kikyo. Unbeknownst… of course.


	7. Chapter Seven

**BOO!** **AS YOU KNOW, IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH THINGS, VISIT OUR LOCAL LEGEND ON CHAPTER ONE!  
****THANK YOU AND DO COME AGAIN.** **BEES!**

**Unbeknownst**  
_**Chapter Seven**_  
**-----------------**

Ah yes, as the two followed Inuyasha in his car, they discussed torture plans… Or helping Kagome be all happy-like plans. Kagome mostly talked, Sesshomaru just agreed or disagreed at everything she said, but he mostly nodded. They arrived at the mall as Inuyasha parked his car. Sesshomaru quickly parked his car and they were off to (_see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!_)) find Inuyasha.

They followed him at a safe distance, one where he couldn't smell, hear or sense them in any way. Inuyasha met his friends at the front and they entered the mall. Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly found a way to go in front of him and recruit a group of teenage girls from school. The reason behind this? So that the group would have an even larger group following them, hurrah for fanclubs!

Kagome thought about super gluing a quarter to the floor and seeing if Inuyasha would pick it up, and so the gluing began! And failed miserably, he just passed by it. But Kikyo on the other hand did try and pick it up. And in that mini skirt, while bending over, you could see everything. Didn't anyone ever tell the girl not to wear granny panties?

The next was to coincidentally bump into them and somehow get the boys into girl's clothes. Of course, that meant (1) subjecting 'this Sesshomaru' into doing something embarrassing, (2) getting rid of Kikyo and (3) getting loads of pictures. And so the humiliation began…

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked up to the group. "Hey Sango!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh, hey Kagome. You here on a date with Sesshomaru?"

"Not really… Now, Sango, my dear new friend, I must tell you something… in private of course."

"Okay… what for?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Now come with me." Kagome dragged Sango away from the people she was with and they ended up outside on the roof of the building. "Now, here's the thing…" Sango quickly learned the basics of the plan and now they were plotting on how to get rid of Kikyo.

"We could fake a call to her cell. I know she's cheating on Inuyasha."

"Ooh! That would be fun… mmm… we could… nah, I like your plan. Now, to find a pay phone! Wait, you know her number right?"

"The girl like permanently burned it into my brain."

"Aww, poor Sango! But yeah, let's go!"

"You wanna dial?"

"Sure… now, what should I say?"

"Meet me at… what's the farthest place you can think of? One that's far, but not too far."

"Um… the amusement park?"

"Ooh, even better, a motel."

"Know any bad ones?"

"Bates."

"Like from Psycho?"

"Yup."

"Okay, what's the number?"

"555-2398. I wish I didn't know that."

"It's okay Sango. Do you think she'll suspect anything?"

"She's as dumb as a brick, so no."

"Okie! Now to find that pay phone…" Kagome spotted one in the mall as they were searching for one. She ran up to it, asked for the number again and dialed.

"Meet me at the Bates Motel." Kagome said in a deep-ish voice and hung up. "Okay, let's get back."

"So now we have to convince the guys to wear women's lingerie?"

"Good idea! I was just thinking clothes in general and then making them model it for us. Sesshomaru will never subject himself to this. Aw, stupid idjit."

"You can always dress Inuyasha. Miroku is going to suffer my wrath!"

"Yeah… how should we get them to do this?"

"Rock, paper, scissors. Who ever wins the game gets to pick what to do next. Or truth or dare."

"I like your thinking Sango."

"Which would be better?"

"Both are pretty chancey, for rock, paper, scissors they could win and for truth or dare they could make us do things just as terrible."

"True…"

"We could just bribe them somehow."

"That could work."

"Yeah, but what would we say?"

"Um… I'll buy lunch if you do one thing for us."

"Excellent, be vague… that could work. Shall we?"

"We shall."

The two walked arm and arm to the guys.

"What took so long?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It was private. Gosh."

"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked innocently.

"She left."

"I see…"

"Okay, we have a proposition for you…" Sango started.

"Mmyess, we buy you lunch…"

"And you'll do…"

"Anything we say." Two immediate 'okay's' were heard.

"What about you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Aww, come on…!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, for me?"

"No."

"You suck."

"It's a lost case, Kagome. Let's just go."

"So, what are we doing?"

"Well, we're gonna buy you lunch first, and then we'll shop around."

"Okay."

"No problem my sweet Sango."


End file.
